Fourth Hand Manse(Duri)
The Fourth Fist of Science Air Manse 5 Drawbacks: Maintenance 5 Powers: Network Node(1), Geomantic Hub(1), Sentiant (5), Genesis-Laboratory (5), Guardian Force (4), Living Manse (1), Wyld Revocation (4) Attributes:Perception 5, Intelligence 5, Wits 5, Charisma 5, Manipulation 5 Abilities: Craft(Elemental) 3, Medical 3, Occult 3, Lore 3, Craft (Genesis) 1 Virtues: Compassion 3, Conviction 5, Temperance 2, Valor 3 Motivation: Restore herself to full power and guide her Reincarnation. Intimacies: Duri (Positive), Her Creations (Positive), Science (Positive), Dragonbloods (Negative) In the first age, a perfect circle of Solars came together. Each one saw that Creation had become a wondrous place under their rule, as all Solars did, but they differed in their understanding of why. While the other Solars believed that Creation was grand because of their heroism and magic and noble spirit, these five took another view. They said that the lives of mortals had been made better not by heroic deeds or sorcerery or leadership that uplifted their souls, but by magitech. It was magitech that ensured everyone had all the food and material goods they could want -- that lengthened their lifespans. Technology ended their ignorance and even made it possible that they might transcend their mortality one day, casting light into the darkest corners of Creation. They resolved, to dedicate their lives and exaltations to advancing the power of science, making powers that used to be considered the greatest wonders available all -- and to stopping anyone who would dare to try and use ignorance as a weapon against their own people, even if it meant conflict with their fellow Solars. They were the Five Fists of Science. In order to accomplish their goal, they resolved to build five manse's like none other. Each would be the center of a geomantic hub, a legendary construction that would put even the great Factory-Cathedral's of the first age to shame. Built for the express purpose of raising the power of science to new heights, they were research centers without peer, each dedicated to a different field of study. Among the circle, fourth was it's Twilight -- a master of creating life. From the stuff of the wyld she crafted a single, great seed that she planted in the soil of the east. And it grew -- sending out shoots in all directions, until it became a tree like none other. A towering oak, large enough to have towns and buildings nestled in it's branches, it's partially hollow trunk shot through with research centers of all kinds. More than just a manse, this tree was a true living thing -- a sentiant being, made from an imprint of the solars conscious mind. Going by her name, Telen Dashua, the manse lived on, carrying out her research while she was elsewhere. When the Usurpation came, she refused to bow to the dragonblooded even after the real Telen Dashua died, butchering all comers who dared to approach her. In the end, the dynasts defeated her using geomantic warfare, destroying the five manse's that powered her, sending her into torpor and making the manse just a tree. She slept in this torpor until Duri reawakened her -- guided by instructions found inside the depths of The Wrist. Although Telen is awake again -- she is greatly diminished, but a shadow of her first age self. A copy of a first age solar, Telen is in the unique position of being able to guide and advise her own reincarnation -- something that she does often, having a great fondness for Duri. She seeks to guide her new self onto a greater destiny, as well as to get herself back to her old abilities. The original manse was powered by five five-dot manse's -- and despite Duri's best efforts, she has secured only the wrist -- and two more manse's of trivial power. However, the power of one epic manse is grand enough indeed, and much of Telen returns to life. Her halls are again full of her creations -- nearly five hundred of them, in fact, all manner of wonderous supernatural creatures living within her form. A village grows in her branches that she shepherds and guides as it's "guardian spirit" -- and she nurtures the forest that grows around her roots. Personality wise, Telen is The Fourth Fist of Science, more than anything else. Duri's defining trait is Compassion, but Telen's is Conviction. While she is nice, friendly, and charming, her overriding goal is to restore science and knowledge to it's former place. She also harbors a deep, bitter grudge against all Dragonbloods for trapping her in the torpor that now leaves her weakened. Category:Exalted